Information in a document is often shared between multiple persons. Sometimes it is desirable that certain persons do not have access to all of the information in the document. For example, a first party to a law suit may be required by law to produce for another party information that is contained in a document. This document also may contain other information (e.g., privileged information) that the first party is not required to produce, and does not want the other party to see. Further, in organizations such as the military, business entities or government entities, information in a document may be classified for some members of the organization, but not others.
Typically, to prevent certain persons from reviewing certain information in a document, portions of the document are redacted. Portions of a document may be redacted by printing the document, and blacking out the portions using a black marker. Alternatively, a copy of the document (initially including the same content) is created (e.g. using a word processing application), and portions are “redacted” by simply deleting them.
Blacking out portions of paper copies is messy, time consuming and prone to human error between copies, while copying the document and deleting portions results in a document that does not visually indicate to the reader the portions that have been “redacted.”